Ichigo's Shadow
by Ability King KK
Summary: While visiting the Soul Society, Ichigo is being followed by a little girl who doesn't speak or show emotion. Not knowing what to do, he asks around to figure out who this girl is and where he can return her. Good luck with that, Ichigo.


It was a bright sunny day in Soul Society and everyone was enjoying it…almost everyone anyway. Currently, a certain strawberry was walking down one of the many paths and he was very annoyed at the moment. As to why he was annoyed on such a wonderful day it was because he was being followed.

' _At least it's not Rukia, Kenpachi, or worse, Byakuya,'_ thought Ichigo as he glanced back at the one following him. _'Still need to figure out why she's following me though.'_

Ichigo turned around to confront the person following him. Getting a real good look at her, he noticed that she didn't look that much older than his sisters, maybe a year or two older. She was dressed in a purple kunoichi outfit and had a mask that covered the bottom half of her face. She had short purple hair that covered her left eye and had a skull-shaped hairpin clipped on the side of her head.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichigo decided to cut right to the chase. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

He was met with silence as the young girl gave him dull look.

"…Did you hear what I said?"

More silence.

Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going nowhere."

The girl tilted her head slightly as she watched Ichigo. She then followed after him again when he turned and continued down the path towards the nearest Division barracks.

-:-

"Alright you maggots! If you want to survive here in the Eleventh Division you're going have to do better than this!" yelled Ikkaku as he glared at the grunts.

"Judging by how weak they look, I doubt they can do better," stated Ikkaku's Zanpakutou spirit Houzukimaru with a smirk.

A slightly feral grin made its way onto Ikkaku's face as he cracked his knuckles, making the new recruits sweat in fear. "Then I guess we'll just have to see if that's true or not."

Before the bald man could continue the training regiment though…

"Oi, Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku and Houzukimaru turned to see Ichigo coming their way.

"Oi, Ichigo," replied Ikkaku with a wave. He then noticed the young girl who was hiding slightly behind Ichigo. With a smirk, Ikkaku added "So, got stuck babysitting, Ichigo?"

"Shut the hell up, Ikkaku!" said Ichigo with a growl. "I'm trying to figure out who she is. She just started following me and I don't know why!"

"And you think I would know?" questioned the third seat of the Eleventh with a blank look.

"Do you at least know who she is?"

Ikkaku glanced at the girl, who was watching at the new recruits. "Sorry, but I don't recognize her. How 'bout you, Houzukimaru?"

The large Zanpakutou spirit crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I think so, but nothing is coming to mind. All I can tell you is that she is definitely a Zanpakutou spirit."

"Great. So someone is missing their Zanpakutou," replied Ichigo with a sigh. "Thanks anyway, Ikkaku."

"No problem, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned towards the girl, gaining her attention. "Oi, we're leaving."

The girl nodded and went to follow the Substitute Soul Reaper. The two didn't get far when a familiar voice sounded off and sent chills up Ichigo's spine.

"I thought I heard Ichigo's voice. You finally here for a fight?"

"Of course he is, Ken-chan! Why else would Ichi be here?"

Ichigo didn't even dare look back. He just grabbed his current ward and ran like hell with a grinning Kenpachi and laughing Yachiru hot on his tail while Ikkaku and Houzukimaru watched on in amusement.

-:-

"Taicho, I'm done going through these medical reports. All seems to be in order."

"Very well, Isane," replied Unohana with a smile. "With that done, we should start preparing for the Eleventh Division recruits."

Isane let out a sigh. "Every year it's the same thing. You'd think they would go a little easier on them since they are new recruits."

Unohana let out a light chuckle. "If they did that, then they wouldn't be the Eleventh Division."

"That's what scares me, honestly," replied Isane with a slight shiver.

Unohana let out another chuckle before her smile turned into a frown at a sudden feeling. She could feel a great amount of spirit energy coming their way and judging by how Isane tensed up, the fukutaicho could feel it as well.

The two quickly made their way outside of the Fourth Division and as they got closer they could hear the other members shouting in fear and running around like headless chickens. Once outside they found the source of the chaos crash landing right in front of them. As the dust settled, voices spoke.

"Draw your blade, Ichigo!"

"You're insane!"

"What is going on here?" questioned Unohana, letting off some of her own spirit energy to get their attention.

The two warriors turned towards the medic with Ichigo speaking up first. "This maniac is trying to kill me!"

"And you led him here?!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Isane. She was worried Zaraki-taicho would level the Fourth Division during the fight.

"I didn't lead him anywhere!" yelled Ichigo with a scowl. "All I did was run and hoped I could escape!"

"Stop being a coward, Ichigo! Fight me!"

"Come on, Ichi! It'll be fun!"

"Enough!" demanded Unohana in a no nonsense tone. Surprisingly, she first turned towards Yachiru with a smile. "Yachiru, why don't you go with Isane and see if there is any candy in the kitchen?"

"Candy!" chirped Yachiru as she jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder and into the tall fukutaicho's arms. The sudden move made the unprepared Isane almost drop the little pink-haired girl, but she managed to hold her tight and then went back inside to find some sweets for the child.

Once Yachiru was gone, Unohana addressed the two warriors. She first decided to question Ichigo, which made the strawberry nervous. "Is there a reason you decided to bring Zaraki-taicho here and scare my Division members?"

"I-It's not like I led him here on purpose!" stated Ichigo. "Like I told your fukutaicho just now, all I was trying to do was run and escape!"

Unohana looked into Ichigo's eyes for a few more seconds before nodding her head. "Very well. I believe you. Just please make sure that if you do end up in the same situation that you try and keep away from my Division."

"O-Of course, Unohana-san!"

Unohana then turned to the frowning Kenpachi. "And you? Shouldn't you be training your new recruits instead of running around Soul Society?"

Kenpachi let out a grunt. "I got Ikkaku doing that crap. New recruits aren't worth my time unless they're strong."

A frown marred Unohana's face. "Be that as it may, you are still the taicho of the Eleventh Division. It is your responsibility to make the new recruits stronger. Do I make myself clear, Zaraki-taicho?"

A growl escape Kenpachi's throat, but he nonetheless consented. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good. Now head inside, I believe it's time for your monthly checkup last I checked."

Growling once more, Kenpachi walked passed Unohana and went inside towards her office to wait for her. Once Kenpachi was gone, Ichigo spoke up.

"Sorry about causing all this trouble, Unohana-san."

Unohana turned to him with a smile. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Ichigo-kun. You just had the normal reaction that most do when dealing with Zaraki-taicho."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's normal to have heart attacks at my age," muttered Ichigo, causing Unohana to let out a giggle. "Unohana-san, before I forget, since you're the head medic you practically know everyone in Soul Society, right?"

"…Of course," replied Unohana with a raised eyebrow. "Is there any reason you wish to know this?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in nervousness as he brought his little shadow forward. "I was wondering if you knew whose Zanpakutou spirit she is."

' _I didn't even notice her. Even for a Zanpakutou, to be able to suppress one's spirit energy to almost nothing is quite a feat. Then again, considering whose Zanpakutou she is…'_ thought Unohana as she looked at the little girl. She then turned to Ichigo. "I believe she is Kyoraku-taicho's Zanpakutou. He should be visiting Ukitake-taicho at the Thirteenth Division at this time."

"Thanks, Unohana-san," replied Ichigo with a nod. He then got the girl's attention. "Come on, kid. Time to take you home."

Unohana watched as Ichigo left for the Thirteenth Division with the little Zanpakutou spirit following after him. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight, finding it cute. Getting her laughter under control she then went inside to meet up with Kenpachi.

-:-

Over at the Thirteenth Division, Jushiro was sitting by his koi pond, enjoying the peace and quiet. Normally he would be dealing with his two third-seats, but he was lucky enough that he was able to convince them to watch over Sogy-chan and Koto-chan for the day. Besides, if he needed anything, Rukia was there for him.

"I have your tea, Taicho!"

"Arigatou, Rukia," said Jushiro, turning to the Kuchiki girl with a smile. Taking the cup, he took a sip and enjoyed how it soothed his throat. "Ah, that feels better."

Rukia smiled, happy that she was able to help her taicho. She was about to speak up, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ichigo.

"Oi, Ukitake-san!"

"Ichigo-kun, what brings you here?" asked Jushiro with a smile.

"Ichigo! Can't you show a little more respect to a Division Taicho for once?!" demanded Rukia as she glared at the strawberry.

Ichigo gave her a quick scowl before turning back to Jushiro. "Sorry to bother you, Ukitake-san, but I was looking for Kyoraku-san and was told that he would be here."

"I see. Sorry to say, but you just missed Shunsui," replied Jushiro with an apologetic smile. "If I may ask, why did you need to see Shunsui?"

Ichigo brought forward the little Zanpakutou spirit, much to Jushiro and Rukia's surprise. "I was told that this one belonged to him, so I'm trying to return her home."

"I-Ichigo! How could you take a taicho's Zanpakutou?!" questioned Rukia, shocked to see her friend with someone else's Zanpakutou.

"I didn't take her!" exclaimed Ichigo as he glared at Rukia. "She just started following me for some reason!"

"Why would anyone, let alone a Zanpakutou other than your own, follow you?" questioned Rukia, not believing Ichigo for a minute.

"Don't you usually follow me around back in Karakura?" asked Ichigo in a deadpan tone.

"Sh-Shut up! If anything, you follow me around!"

"Like hell I do!"

The two would have continued arguing had Jushiro not garnered their attention. "Now, now, you two. There is no need to argue."

"But Ukitake-taicho! He has someone else's Zanpakutou!" exclaimed Rukia, earning another glare from Ichigo.

"And I believe Ichigo when he says that she followed him," replied Jushiro.

This caused Ichigo to smirk at Rukia, who glared right back.

"Do you know why she's been following me?" asked Ichigo as he glanced at the little Zanpakutou spirit. She looked right back at him with her usual dull look.

"For that you'll need to ask Shunsui. He should be back at the Eighth Division by now."

"Alright then, I guess I'll head over there now. Thanks for the help, Ukitake-san," replied Ichigo as he turned to head out, the little Zanpakutou right behind him.

Of course as Ichigo started to leave, Rukia decided to say one last thing. "Try not to mess this up, Ichigo."

Turning back to her with scowl, Ichigo replied. "Don't you have something better to do, Rukia? Why don't you go practice your drawing skills so people can actually tell what your drawings are?"

"What was that?!"

Unwilling to take what she considered an insult, Rukia did what she usually did when Ichigo says something she doesn't like and went in to kick him. Unfortunately for her, her attack didn't connect. Surprising everyone, the little Zanpakutou spirit caught Rukia's kick and using Rukia's own momentum, flipped the slightly taller girl into the koi pond.

"…I think I'm starting to like you, kid," stated Ichigo with a slight grin as he glanced down at the purple-haired girl. If one were to look closely enough, you could see a small smile beneath her mask.

With that, Ichigo and the girl left the Thirteenth Division, leaving behind an amused Jushiro and a shocked and sopping wet Rukia.

-:-

"Where could she be?"

"Now, now, my little Nanao-chan. She's completely capable of taking care of herself."

Nanao sent a glare over to her taicho. "She's part of your Zanpakutou, Taicho! If anything, you of all people should be worried that she's missing!"

"As Shunsui said, Okyou is capable of taking care of herself," replied a purple-haired, very busty woman sitting next to Shunsui. She was wearing a very elegant kimono with a skull ornament on the front. She also wore a skull and crossbones crown-like ornament in her hair and an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Listen to Ohana, Nanao-chan~"

Nanao glared at her Taicho once more and was about to berate him for his attitude.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

The three turned towards the door to see a confused Ichigo with Okyou standing next to him.

"See, Nanao-chan? Okyou-chan is fine and Ichigo-kun was kind enough to bring her home," said Shunsui, turning to Nanao with a smile.

He received another glare. Nanao then turned her glare towards Ichigo. "Explain as to why you had Kyoraku-taicho's Zanpakutou."

Ichigo held up his hands in defense. "She's been following me all day! I've been all over trying to figure out who she was and where she belongs!"

"Following you, huh? So did my little Okyou-chan make a new friend?" asked Shunsui as he turned towards Okyou with a grin. In a rare bout of emotion from the child, she gave him a pouty glare.

"Please refrain from teasing her, Shunsui," said Katen, although the smile she had showed she was just as amused as Shunsui.

"…Why would she be following you, Ichigo?" asked Nanao in genuine curiosity.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Ukitake-san said I should ask Kyoraku-san."

Katen was the one to answer. "It is because she finds you interesting, Ichigo-kun."

"…Huh?" replied Ichigo with a blank look. He wasn't really expecting that answer.

"You are quite different from other Soul Reapers, Ichigo-kun," explained the older Zanpakutou spirit. "You possess strength and abilities that are not seen in other Soul Reapers and because of that she wanted to know more about you."

Ichigo glanced over at Okyou, who looked back at him now with a hint of curiosity in her green eye. He honestly wasn't sure if he should be honored or disturbed by this.

"Regardless of her reasons, she could have at least left a note or something saying where she would be," stated Nanao as she gave the younger girl a stern look.

"As you can see, Ichigo-kun, my little Nanao-chan can be a very protective big sister," said Shunsui with a smirk. This of course earned him yet another glare from his fukutaicho. "Anyway, thank you for bringing my little Okyou-chan home, Ichigo-kun."

"It was no problem, I guess," replied Ichigo with a shrug. "I've got two younger sisters back home, so it's not like I can just turn my back on a kid."

Shunsui let out a chuckle. "Is that so? Maybe you and Nanao-chan should get together since you're both so good with kids."

At that, both Ichigo and Nanao became bright red while Katen rolled her eye. Okyou merely tilted her head in confusion since she wasn't sure what Shunsui was talking about.

"T-Taicho!" exclaimed Nanao, looking so embarrassed.

"Wh-What the hell, old man?!" exclaimed Ichigo, just as embarrassed as Nanao.

"It was just a suggestion," replied Shunsui with a smile.

Not wanting to hear anymore of this, Ichigo turned and stomped out of the division. Mutterings of "stupid old man" and "damn goat chin" could be heard as he left.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" demanded Nanao as she had a death glare set on her Taicho. She then turned and followed after Ichigo.

"Where are you going, my little Nanao-chan?"

"Someone needs to apologize to Ichigo over your actions," she replied with a hiss. With that, she was gone.

Katen then turned to her Soul Reaper with a deadpan look. "Really, Shunsui? Was it necessary to embarrass the children like that?"

"I couldn't help myself, my sweet Ohana," answered Shunsui, giving her his charming smile. He then let out a yelp when his youngest reached over and pulled on his cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What was that for, Okyou-chan?!"

In another rare bout of emotion, she was glaring at him in a similar way that Nanao usually did. This sight unnerved him greatly since this was his cute little Okyou-chan!

"It seems that you upset her by upsetting two of the people she has come to care for," answered Katen, not bothering to hide her amusement.

"Ah, I was just messing with them. I'm sure Nanao-chan and Ichigo-kun will get over it," said Shunsui. He let out another yelp with Okyou pulled on his cheek again.

"And yet you will have to deal with Okyou's ire for quite some time," said Katen with a laugh.

Shunsui let out a groan as he started to regret his teasing.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Felt like writing up a one-shot featuring Katen Kyoukotsu since there's very little out there. Also felt like involving Ichigo since he has a knack for watching over little girls (Karin, Yuzu, Nel).**

 **Can I just say that Okyou is probably one of the most adorable characters in** _ **Bleach**_ **? I just like her shy, quiet personality. I also like how the manga more or less admits that Shunsui and Katen are her parents since they created her to keep Nanao's Zanpakutou safe. Speaking of which, to all of the Shunsui x Nanao shippers out there - how does it feel knowing that you've been supporting incest for the last 10+ years?**


End file.
